


Lick

by Sazuka57



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Or At Least I Tried, Rated PG 15 for Gaster, Rated T for Mettaton, ptsd mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you follow me on Tumblr, you'll know that I'm a participant in this thing called the Fluster War. This is most of the stuff I've written for it. Some of it is very short, some very long.</p><p>This is the second round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grillby

You had mentioned that you wanted something sweet to snack on and he scooped you up and carried to the kitchen. You hadn’t even recovered from that when he sat you down on the kitchen counter and proceeded to go through the cabinets.

You watch from your spot, trying to recover your senses, as he pulls out bread and a tiny jar of Nutella and sets them beside you. He then goes through the silverware drawer to find a butter knife, but they’re all missing. You shrug and swing your feet idly, eyeing the jar of Nutella. You wish you had a spoon around, but it looks like he’ll be making you a sandwich of the stuff, so you decide to wait and watch.

He locates a teaspoon and a plate quickly enough and gets to work. He’s an expert at what he does; fast, too. He makes the sandwich with extra Nutella, knowing that you like the chocolate more than the bread. He scoops up some more Nutella with the spoon before handing it to you, and you smile happily while you accept it. You put the spoon in your mouth and smile at him around it, and his eyes crinkle in a happy smile before he goes back to work.

You make quick work of the chocolate on the spoon and hop off the counter to toss it in the sink, turning back to see if he was done with your sandwich. You’re pleased to find that he is, as he has turned around and was watching you. His eyes widen in surprise for a fraction of a second then crinkle in laughter.

“You got some on your face,” he says, chuckling. You lick at the sides of your mouth with your tongue and look at him in question. He’s still chuckling as he shakes his head, and you try again.

“Here, I’ll get it,” he says, grabbing a towel as he approaches you. You don’t mind at first, but then notice a glint in his eye—but it’s too late.

He stands in front of you, and instead of bringing the towel up to your face, he’s leaning down instead. You freeze and start turning red as his face is getting closer. He moves it just an inch from the center and comes at a stop at the corner of your mouth. You feel him give you a small kiss and something warm runs over your face.

It takes your brain all of a millisecond to register that he licked you.

He _licked_ you.

You start screaming internally, unable to cope. Your instincts take over and you take off, running to your room. His laughter follows you all the way there, and you have to bury your head under your pillows to block it out.

You’re trying to breathe when the bed dips, and your brain starts screaming again. You hold the pillows tighter over your head, but you can still hear his laughter.

Then he leans over and kisses the back of your neck.

You jump, yelping. He’s laughing harder, and you’re glaring. Your face is completely red, which makes the glare ineffective, so you grab hold of the pillows and throw them at him. One misses wildly, but the other one hits him in the face. You’re worried for a moment as he makes an ‘oof!’ but he’s back to laughing in the next second and you just want him to _stop_.

He fixes his askew glasses and throws his arms around you, then falls to his side, taking you with him. You try to get out of his grip, but, as usual, your struggle proves ineffective. When you calm down, he buries his face into your hair and rubs his cheek on your scalp.

You’re red and embarrassed, but this is nice, even if you don’t want to admit it.

You just wish he’d stop laughing.


	2. Mettaton EX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for Mettaton

There is a sharp knock on the door and perk up, excited. You don’t even need to ask who it is, because that knock is unique to Mettaton, no matter which form he’s in. He’s in his EX form, and dressed very sharply. He smiles at you when you get the door open, and you instantly notice the intensity he’s staring at you with.

You give him a small smile and try to greet him, but his hand shoots out and he grabs you, pulling you flush to him. Your mouth opens in surprise, and his mouth is instantly on yours, robotic tongue sliding in to deepen the kiss.

You don’t respond, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He pulls away after a moment but keeps his face close. You close your mouth and gulp, still trying to process what just happened.

He instantly leans in again and _licks your lips_. Then pulls away and licks his own in the most seductive way possible while holding your gaze.

You’re bright red, but he’s acting like none of that just happened as he takes your hand and drags you out on the date, chattering about his latest movie shoot as your brain tries to reboot.


	3. Gaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated PG 15 for Gaster

You feel a small kiss on your cheek as you start to awaken. Your eyes flutter open, and you see Gaster sitting at the edge of your bed, smiling affectionately at you.

“Time to wake up, sleepyhead,” he says, extending a hand to help you sit up.

“Five more minutes,” you groan and close your eyes.

“Are you still tired?” He asks, kissing your cheek again.

“Yeeeees.”

“Hm, makes sense. You’ve been running through my head the whole night.”

“ _Oh my God!_ ” you exclaim, burying your head under your pillow.

“Won’t you get up?” He chuckles, “or shall I continue?”

Your brain is screaming at you and you clutch the pillow closer to your ears. You still hear his voice clearly as he laughs, however.

“Hm, very well, we can sleep in a little more,” he grabs the covers and pulls them over the both of you, “I guess you could say we’re undercover cops.”

You’re bright enough to figure out what’s coming, and you let the pillow go to move away. He laughs and grabs you, pulling you back towards him. He then kisses your cheek again and again, moving lower with each kiss until he reaches your neck.

“You seem like such a sweetie,” he breathes against your neck, and your face is so, so red, “mind if I lick you to make sure?”

You barely register his words before his tongue is on your neck. He licks one long stripe from bottom to top. He raises his head and meets your wide eyes, then pointedly looks back to your neck.

You definitely want to find out where this is going and reach up to grab the sides of his head to kiss him.

But he moves away.

He removes the covers and hops off the bed, and you watch in disbelief. He gets to the doorway and then turns around, raises his hand, and makes the come hither gesture before turning around and leaving.

You eagerly jump out of bed and chase after him. You don’t need to be told twice.

Except he’s lead you to the kitchen where he’s already made you a sandwich. It’s sweet of him, but you kind of wanted something… _more_.

He notices your pout and laughs, walking out of the kitchen to leave you to get ready for the day.


	4. Sans

Nice cream in Hotland is nice.

You’re thankful that Sans likes to use his teleportation liberally, even if he is still late to everything ever.

Still, you smile at him in appreciation as he hands you a nice cream cone. He returns your smile with one of his own.

“Hey,” he pulls out a small, blue spoon, “I brought you a spoon in case you wanted to sample my flavor.”

You snort and go back to your ice cream, and finally unwrap it. You each lick at your cone in silence for a little while as he stands next to you awkwardly.

Then he shuffles closer to you and holds your hand. You pause to smile at him, and he’s smiling bashfully back at you.

“Did you hear what one nice cream scoop said to the other?” he asks. You shake your head.

“Baby, you must’ve just been churned, because you are looking so fresh.” His smile is back on his face, and you’re shaking your head, laughing lightly.

“Did you know? You put the ‘hot’ in hot fudge sundae.” You laugh at that one and he pulls you close by the hand he’s holding.

“You know, one scoop of me plus one scoop of you equals to a big cone of cute.” He’s having more fun with his puns that you are, so you lean close and kiss his cheek. It’s instantly effective as color fills his cheeks and he starts to stutter.

“Lick me, I’m mint!” He blurts, and you draw back in surprise, unsure whether to laugh or be unsettled.

“No, uh, seriously, your nice cream’s melting.”

You feel the ice cream on your fingers and curse, turning your attention back to it. Sans chuckles nervously and tries to scoot away, but you hold his hand tightly in reassurance that his presence is still welcome.

Your tight grip on his hand is reassuring enough, and he leans his head onto your shoulder as you finish your frozen snack.


	5. Bonus1: Grillby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD!Grillby

He’s cuddled to your side on the corner in the kitchen and you’re both wrapped up in the blanket you have the foresight to bring with you. He has his arms wrapped around you a bit too tightly, and this is all it takes for you to know he’s not completely alright yet.

You have an arm around him and an arm holding your phone in front of the two of you. You’re on Youtube streaming BBC’s Planet Earth. It’s a really old show, but the narrator’s voice is very soothing and the scenery is breathtaking, so it keeps your interests and it helps him calm down. He holds onto you tighter as the shot pans to the top of the trees as the sun sets, and you turn your head and peck his cheek before turning back to the screen.

He buries his face in your neck and you can feel that his breath was still shaky. You unwrap your arm and bring it to the back of his neck, rubbing small circles with your thumb.

David Attenborough’s washes over the both of you, and you know that it’ll be alright. He’s hurting right now, and you’re hurting for him, but it’ll be alright.

He deserves a happy ending, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing PSTD is new to me, and I'm doing my best. Advice and tips and the like will help. :)


	6. Bonus2: Sans

It’s cold. You’re wearing three layers of clothes and still freezing.

You’ve been out here for a while, and he still hasn’t show up. He’s always late though, so this makes sense, but seriously, you’re pretty sure you’ve lost feeling in your toes, and your nose feels like it’s about to fall off.

“Hey,” he says from behind you. You turn around and give him a shaky glare, blowing warm air onto your fingers in an attempt to warm up. He gives you an apologetic smile and takes off his jacket, throwing it around your shoulders.

You give him a grateful smile and move to wear the jacket, but he pulls you into a hug and snakes his arms underneath your jacket. You yelp and pull away; his hands are colder than you are.

Sans chuckles and offers his hand.

“Wanna blow this Popsicle stand?”

It’s a weak pun, but you’re too cold to argue. You take his hand and he teleports you away.

….Hotland wasn’t what you had in mind though. Four layers of clothes, and lava? He really needed to work out his date destinations.


End file.
